Alex's Mission Impossible
by WI9
Summary: The next book after Alex's Mission. What IS Alex's PLAN? I do NOT own Alex Rider.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**I had worked out everything.**_

_**If I got caught who knows what MI6 would do to me?**_

_**This would be one of the biggest risks I had ever taken.**_


	2. Mission 1A

**Hello, everybody! I _was_ going to torchure you and not put this up til tomorrow, _but _I changed my mind. Enjoy!**

**Mission 1**

I woke up at four-thirty. I sat up. This was it. I took a deep breath, and I headed downstairs. I grabbed a breakfast bar and quickly finished it off. I had **_so_** many things on my mind. I sighed. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I opened the front door. My name is Alex Rider. In a series of events I had become a fourteen-year-old spy for MI6. Right now Scorpia assassins had been searching for me, so I was being taken to MI6 HQ till the heat was off. I got in the car. I turned to Crawley.

"Crawley, could I be taken home early today?" He looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"My friend told me that my principle might coming to my house tonight at eight."

"I'll have to discuss that with Blunt." I nodded. After a while, we finally got there. It was disguised as the Royal And General Bank. I stepped inside. I got in the elevator instantly heading to the second floor to get my routine soda of the morning. Waking up at four-thirty is hard. I sat down. My heart was pounding. I tried not to look nervous. I heard the elevator open. I looked behind me with a jump.

"We're jumpy today, aren't we?" Smithers walked into the room. I sighed in relief.

"Hi, Smithers."

"Why so tense?" He asked as he got a Mt. Dew out of the fridge. Excuses? I quickly thought of something.

"My principle might come to my house tonight." He looked at me concerned. He shook his head.

"Ug. As Blunt would say **_'I hate people.'_**"

"Hates people," I said amusingly as I wrote down what Smithers just said on my pocket-sized notebook. Smithers looked at me with a guilty smile.

"Whoops." I laughed. Smithers and I talked about random things for a couple of minutes. (Or hours. I lost track.) Suddenly, the elevator doors opened. Crawley and Blunt walked in, obviously discussing me leaving early. This was my chance. They sat down at a different table.

"I'm going to try out that machine again," I stated as I got up. Smithers nodded and went over to join Blunt and Crawley. I pressed the button on the elevator. I landed on the Authorized Personnel Only floor. The security camera was fixed on the control room's door. I moved **_slowly_** around the perimeter of the room. In fact, I moved so slow that the motion detectors didn't sense me. I pulled the paper airplane out of my backpack. I through it towards the elevator. The camera picked it up and followed it. I quickly went through the door and closed it behind me before the camera could pick me up.

I was on a platform. I walked over and looked over the railing. There was a bunch of people on computers, obviously different video cameras. I saw one person stand up. He must have seen the paper airplane. I quickly looked around. There was a breaker box to my left. I opened it. I saw a switch labeled:

**Over All Security**

I hesitated. I reached up and pulled the lever down. A burst of static erupted as the screens turned black. Voices cried out.

"What the h3ll!?"

"What happened!?'

"The security's down!" I ran out of the room. The camera was hanging limply. I ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixteenth floor. I studied the keyhole beside the one button. The elevator finally stopped. I ran out into the corridor and into office 1605. No one was there. I quickly ran to the desk and opened the third drawer on the right. I grabbed the key I found distinctive to the lock on the elevator. I slipped it off and ran back into the hallway. The security hadn't turned back on yet. Good. I closed the door and ran into the elevator once more. I put the key in the lock and turned. It was the right one! I pressed the button and the elevator started. It finally got there. The doors opened.

I gasped. It was a room filled with files. I stepped out. What were these to? The agents? That would make sense. I suddenly remembered that they probably had a file on me. Realizing they were in alphabetical order, I began to search for my file. AB… Ag… Ak… Al! I was moving across the files, when I froze. My fingers had caught a file. I stared mouth open at the name. In bold, black letters the folder read:

**Alan Blunt**

I couldn't believe it. Think of what this could tell me! I hesitated. I couldn't resist. I pulled the file out and put it in my backpack. My heart pounded. I headed back to the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. I heard the security kick back on. Just in time. I realized I only had one problem now. They probably wouldn't realize the file was gone, but Blunt would notice the key was, and I couldn't give it back until I returned the file.

The elevator doors opened. Crawley and Mrs. Jones were standing behind Blunt. They looked confused. I looked at Blunt who was questioning the secretary about something. I winced. Blunt looked **_enraged_**. I guess a security breech wasn't on his schedule. Mrs. Jones noticed me. I walked over.

"What happened?" I asked. Wow. I never realized how good I could lie.

"The security was down for a few minutes," She answered cautiously. Blunt muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Everything is accounted for. No one out of line," The secretary was saying. "It seems the switch had gotten pulled somehow. It could just have been a coincidence."

"Where other people see coincidence, I see conspiracy," Blunt snapped. I had heard him say that before. The creepy part is that he always seemed to be right about it. Including now. He looked at me. It was hard to keep a straight face. He made me feel pinned down sometimes.

"You'll be going home at seven-thirty." Random, but okay. I nodded.

**Now, I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get at least _two_ reviews, so please do _yourselves_ a favor and REVIEW!**


	3. Mission 1B

**Sorry, everyone! I haven't been home. **

It was finally, time to go. The key and file had seemed to weigh me down the whole day. We finally got there. I stepped inside the house. I felt relieved.

"Jack, I'm home."

"Hi, Alex!" I walked into the kitchen. She was doing dishes.

"The principle might be coming over." She looked at me surprised.

"Who told you that?"

"Tom called me last night."

"Well, Alex! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, he called at one." She looked at me like Tom was crazy. Could be. She nodded.

"I'm going to put my stuff upstairs." She nodded. I hurried upstairs and put my backpack under my bed. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs. Jack had gotten the door. It was my principle.

"Oh! Mr. Bray. Come in. Come in."

"Thank you, Miss Starbright." He saw me and glared. I went into the living room and sat down.

***

"Mr. Bray, Alex would never sell drugs!" This conversation had been going on for an hour.

"That was the story the **_victim_**, Andre, told me."

"But he wasn't the victim!" I was infuriated now. "**_I'm_** telling the truth, Mr. Bray!" He glared at me.

"Alex, why don't you go to your room for a while?" I nodded and headed upstairs. I couldn't hear them as I closed the door. I fell on my bed and pulled out my notebook. Well, they would be talking for a while. I smiled with excitement. I reached under my bed and grabbed my backpack. I ran over, locked my door, and then jumped back onto my bed. I pulled out Blunt's file. I grabbed a pencil and put it on my notebook so it wouldn't roll away. I opened the file. It told me everything! He joined at age seventeen. He worked on the field for forty-seven years and then was promoted to Chief Executive. He had done missions in multiple countries. (Most of which I didn't even know existed.) He had worked with Mrs. Jones a lot as well. It didn't say where he lived, but it told practically everything else about him.

What training he had, what languages he could speak, (More than me) He had gotten a degree in mathematics at Cambridge University, something about a One-handed Offense, (What ever that was) and he even knew karate! This was amazing! I wrote down everything I read.

A knock came to the door. I stuffed the file and notebook in my backpack and stuffed it under my bed. I opened the door. Jack was there.

"Well?" I asked.

"I tried, but I don't think he bought it." I sighed.

"I'm going to bed," I said as I started back into my room. She nodded.

"Night, Alex." She closed the door. I looked over my notes. What the h3ll was a One-Handed Offense? I laid back and quickly fell asleep.

**Please Review, and sorry for the pricible thing, but I'm American and didn't know...**


	4. Mission 2

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long.**

**Mission 2**

I pressed the button for the second floor. I was going to start relying on soda. The doors opened. Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt were sitting at a table. At first I thought they were discussing something to do with work, but then realized that wasn't the subject at all. Mrs. Jones noticed me.

"Hello, Alex."

"Hi." How early did they get here? I looked at Blunt. His expression was blank, but I could tell that he was anxious about something. Suddenly, something dug into my pocket. He probably realized the key was gone.

"When do you guys get here?" I asked as I sat down.

"Around five." Sheesh! I nodded. I'd have to write that done later. Blunt got up. He grabbed a glass of wine out of the fridge, and leaned against the wall, obviously deep in thought. He seemed paler today. Mrs. Jones seemed concerned about him. She stood up.

"Well, we have some work to do." She smiled at me. Blunt nodded and followed her into the elevator. I sat in silence. I **_had_** to get that file back. I got a soda and sat back down. There was one problem. That meant that I'd have to repeat my tactics. I shivered. Not today.

I got up and headed for my floor. I headed to my room and sat down on the couch. I quickly wrote down that Blunt came to work around five. I sighed. This would be a long day.

After staring at the ceiling for about an hour, I headed out. I was lucky I didn't get caught the first time, and I'm sure MI6 wasn't going to let that security breech happen again. I got in the elevator. I noticed another button I hadn't pushed towards the top of the elevator. I pressed it. After a few seconds the doors opened. It was a storage room with a few security cameras. I noticed a giant screen. I walked past it. Nothing interesting really. I sighed and looked up. I noticed a small trap door on the ceiling. I hesitated, then pulled over a chair, and stood on top of it. I pushed the door open and climbed out. I froze. I was on the roof, but I wasn't alone. Alan Blunt was standing towards the edge, looking over London. I climbed out and the door slammed shut behind me.

Blunt flinched back, almost turning the whole way around. I noticed he was half in a karate stance.

"Sorry," I stated. Noticing it was me, he relaxed.

"What are you doing?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Roaming." He turned back around to continue watching the city.

"What are **_you_** doing?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged. Not the answer I was looking for. I walked up beside him. He seemed deep in thought.

"You seemed stressed," I stated simply. I don't care if he wanted to or not; I **_was_** starting a conversation.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you always seemed stressed," I stated with a smirk. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Do you want something?"

"A puppy," I said sarcastically. He gave a humor**_less_** chuckle and looked back at the city.

"So…what's eatin' ya?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Everything." I was tempted to give him the key back. I looked over the city. A storm was coming in from a distance.

"Come up here to relax?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's not really helping today." A gust blew at us. A crack of thunder sounded as I felt a few drops of rain on my face. Wow. Storm's quick.

"I have a feeling we should head back inside," Blunt stated as he turned back. I nodded and followed. Blunt opened the door and jumped down. I hesitated then jumped down as well. Blunt looked at me as I stepped into the elevator.

"What floor?" my stomach growled silently.

"Two." He nodded and pressed the button. I tapped the empty gum package in my pocket as the elevator started. I had hidden the key inside it. I looked at Blunt. He was deep in thought again. I was astounded that even though he was probably frantic right now, his gray eyes showed nothing. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Mrs. Jones, Crawley, Smithers, and a few other people I didn't recognized were in the room. Smithers noticed me with Blunt and smiled.

"Hello, Alan. Alex," Mrs. Jones greeted. Was she the **_only_** one that called him **_Alan_** in this entire building? Blunt was about to press a button for a different floor, but changed his mind and walked in. He went get something out of the fridge and I sat down beside Smithers. He winked at me. Blunt sat down besides Mrs. Jones. I wrote down that Blunt like to relax on the roof on my notebook. Smithers saw.

"Is that **_all_** you figured out?" I nodded. Smithers bit his lip.

"Ug! I want to tell you so bad!"

"Then tell me!" he shook his head. "It can't be that personal!" I stated. He gave me a look.

"He'd **_literally_** beat me up, Alex." I was surprised at this.

"Blunt could beat you up?"

"He could probably beat you up too." I didn't realize Blunt was that strong.

"How old is he?"

"Fifty-four." I looked at him shocked, mouth open. I wrote down his age in my notebook. I looked at Blunt. He was listening to what ever Mrs. Jones was talking about. She said something to him and some kind of **_emotion_** flashed across his face, but it disappeared too quick for me to realize what it was. My stomach growled again. I went over to the fridge. I found some left over spaghetti and put it in a bowl. I pretended to watch as the food spun in the microwave, but I actually was listening to what Mrs. Jones was saying. It was in the middle of a story, and I had no clue what she was talking about. I noticed Blunt stand up. His shirt pulled back and I noticed a gun at his side. I gulped and looked back at the microwave. I pulled out the bowl and sat back down.

"Blunt has a gun too?" It was more of a statement.

"Specially designed." Smithers added proudly.

"Can he use it well?" Smithers nodded. I wrote this down slowly. I suddenly felt nauseous. Let's see, I had Blunt's file, And Blunt had a gun. Ug. I had been shot once before, and I didn't feel like going through **_that_** again. Although, I doubt Blunt would **_shoot_** me. I got up and headed into the elevator.

**There you have it. Please review. I got like no reviews at all last chapter and if you guys don't like the story, I'll take it down.**


	5. Mission 3

**I'm SO sorry it took so long! I'm barely ever home, so i don't get to update very often, but I'm on vacation now! YES! So, here you go! I'm partically happy with this chapter!**

**Mission 3**

I packed my backpack nervously. It was four-thirty in the morning. I was going to have to put the file back **_today_**. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door. Crawley was standing there. I followed him into the car, and we headed off. I tapped my foot nervously. I suddenly stopped when Crawley gave me an odd look. Don't need to look suspicious. We finally got there. I headed up and got a soda as usual. After finishing it, I decided to get this over with. I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the Authorized Personnel Only floor. The doors opened. I slowly moved around the walls. I pulled out a bouncy ball, which Tom left at my house one day, with my fingernails. Sorry Tom, but you're not getting this back. I threw it and the camera followed. I slipped inside and ran over to the breaker box. I pulled down the security lever. Another blast of static. I quickly ran out. They'd catch on quick this time, which meant I'd have to be quicker. I ran into the elevator and turned the key in the lock. I pressed the button.

_**Come on. Come on.**_

The doors finally opened. I pulled out Blunt's file and quickly looked for its place. Ab… Ak… Al! I put it back in place and ran into the elevator. I pressed the button for the second floor and the doors closed. I heard the security kick back on. I sighed in relief. The doors opened on the second floor. A few people were there, looking nervous. Including Crawley.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Security breech." I made myself look surprised.

"Again!?" Man! I'm good at this! He nodded, half in thought. Now all I had to do was get the key back. I walked into the elevator, suddenly curious how Blunt took this second breech. I pressed the button for the lobby. Mrs. Jones, Smithers, and Blunt were there. Blunt looked less furious this time and more anxious.

"Everyone's in line. Nothing out of the ordinary. Same as last time," the secretary was saying. I walked over. Smithers noticed me.

"Oh! Hello, Alex." Mrs. Jones and Blunt suddenly noticed me too.

"Security breech?" It was more of a statement.

"Yes," Mrs. Jones answered. "You knew?"

"Crawley told me." She nodded and turned back to what Blunt was asking the secretary. Suddenly, a person came from the elevator. He looked confused.

"Mr. Blunt? Uh, this was found outside of security control." He held up a bouncy ball. My heart pounded. I felt a cold sweat go down my spine. I struggled to keep a straight face. Blunt took the bouncy ball and looked it over. He shot me an accusing glance. I couldn't keep a straight face so I made a confused one.

"Send this to the lab. I want it searched for fingerprints." I flinched. To my horror, I realized Blunt had caught the slight movement. He stared me down. I felt pinned in place.

"Mrs. Jones, go with them to the lab. Smithers, see if you can create something to lock the breaker box." They looked at him confused, but then nodded and left the room. He looked at me.

"Alex, you come with me." I gulped silently and hesitantly followed. Blunt led me to the sixteenth floor and into his office. He closed the door behind us. I was about to ask what he wanted, but didn't trust myself to speak.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the security breech, would you?" I made my face look mad. (Or at least that's what I was aiming for.)

"You're accusing me!" Hmmm… not the best sentence to start out with. How did Blunt do this? I was **_so_** good at lying with everyone else. Maybe he just scared me. He stared me down again, and I **_almost_** confessed.

"Nothing personal. I was just wondering who else would have a rubber-" He was cut off by a small buzzing noise. He pulled out a cell phone. He grumbled something I couldn't hear.

"I need to be somewhere. **_You_** stay here and **_don't_** touch **_anything_**! Got it?" I nodded frantically. He **_really_** scared me. He stepped out of the room. I grabbed the key from my pocket. Well, this might be my only chance. I went behind Blunt's desk and opened the third drawer down. I put the key back on the ring and stood up.

I looked around. Was there nothing in this office that told me anything about Blunt? I suddenly noticed something on Blunt's desk. It was his wallet. I hesitated, but couldn't resist. I opened it. The first thing I realized was that Blunt was **_far_** from poor. I decided it would not be a good idea to pick pocket the chief executive of Special Operations Division-MI6, so I opened another pocket. I noticed a picture. I pulled it out.

It was a picture of him and Mrs. Jones. They looked a lot younger though. Mrs. Jones's black hair was longer and wavy, and Blunt (for once) was not wearing a suit, although he still wasn't smiling. They were standing in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Well, Blunt's file did say he did a lot of missions with her. Although, I wasn't sure if this was a mission or a vacation. I heard the doorknob move. I quickly closed the wallet and sat down on the couch. Blunt stepped back in, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

"No fingerprints." His words were cold. He went and sat behind his desk. His eyes instantly caught his wallet.

"Did you touch anything?" Wow. The well trained eyes of a spy.

"No," I lied. He studied me for a moment, and then nodded.

"You may go." I nodded and left the room.

**Okay, I figured out how to let anonmyous(or how ever you spell it) reviews on so REVIEW AWAY! and i mean that literally, I'm still thinking about taking this down...**


	6. Mission 4

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I am like never home! But here's the next chapter! I _LOVE _this one! Here you go everyone (and especially you, serial doodler, I think you'll be happy with Blunt's actions ;)!)  
**

**Mission 4**

"So what happened with your principle?" I was sitting in Smithers's office.

"He doesn't believe me." He shook his head.

"Some people. You doing anything before your _**punishment**_ is over?"

"Why did you say it like that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, let's see. You are banned from school for ten days for something you didn't do so you didn't get grounded and now you get to stay here to finish your _**mission**_." I smiled.

"No, I don't have anything planned. You?" Smithers sat back in his chair and took a sip of soda.

"I might go to the club tonight with Blunt and the permanent secretary. You know him right? Sir Graham Adair." I had met him once. My dad saved his son. I nodded. I wrote down that Blunt went to a club. Smithers noticed me writing.

"Aw, man! What did I tell you now?"

"What club?" I asked sarcastically.

"Alcolico." I wrote this down. Hmmm… Blunt at a club. A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Smithers responded. Crawley entered.

"Alex, we can take you home now." I nodded and followed him out the door.

I typed furiously. A.L.C.O.L.I.C.O. A club came up on the map. I wrote down how to get there. All I had to do was sneak in. I went down stairs.

"Hey, Jack. I'm going to Tom's house," I _**partially**_ lied.

"Kay." She was watching a cooking show. I got on my bike and rode to Tom's house. I knocked on the door. Tom answered.

"Hey, Alex! What's up?" I could hear his parents yelling in the background. They were going through a divorce.

"Want to go somewhere with me?"

"Please! I don't care if it's for MI6! Just get me out of here!" I smiled.

"Well, that's a good thing."

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Tom and I were hiding beside a building a block down from the club. I had explained what I wanted to do.

"Nope."

"Come on, Alex. It can't be that important to you." I gave him a look.

"Well, think about it. If you succeed then that means you're a good spy, then they'll use you more."

"If I succeed they won't find out I snuck in. You ready?" Tom sighed and nodded. He skipped up to the guard and jumped up and down.

"Where's the bathroom?" Tom asked casually. The guard gave him a look.

"Tell me!" Tom yelled and kicked the guard in the leg. The guard yelped. Tom ran off, the guard following. I made my move. I quickly ran into the club. There was a ton of people. Good. Less chance of me getting noticed. I walked over and hid under a table with a tablecloth. I looked around. There was some song playing. There were a few people dancing, eating, playing poker, _**drinking**_. I noticed a bar. I suddenly noticed three men playing pool. Smithers, Adair, and _**Blunt**_. I noticed Blunt was holding a glass of wine. I smirked and listened closely.

"Ha! Nice shot," Blunt said sarcastically. Smithers tried to hit him with a pool stick, but Blunt ducked out of the way. I suddenly noticed something. I gasped. Blunt was… _**smiling**_!

"Fine. See if you're still coordinated enough to hit the ball." Smithers handed the pool stick to Blunt. Blunt aimed and struck. He landed two balls into the pockets and gave Smithers a "ha ha" look. Smithers sneered. Blunt shot again, but too hard and the white ball fell into the pocket.

"F*ck!" Smithers laughed at him. Adair shook his head. Blunt handed Adair the pool stick. Adair took a good shot. I noticed Blunt finish off his wine.

"You know it only takes five medium glasses of wine to get drunk, right?" Adair gave Blunt a look.

"I'll try to remember that," Blunt answered looking through his glass.

"Key word: _**try**_," Smithers snickered. Blunt gave him a look.

"I'm going to get a refill," Blunt said as he walked towards the bar.

"I'm pretty sure that will be his seventh," Adair muttered. Smithers laughed. Blunt returned quickly. Adair went to take another shot.

"So, how's Alex?" Adair asked. Hey! They're talking about me? "Didn't you say he was staying at the _**bank**_?" Blunt nodded, suddenly half in thought. Adair made a bad shot, and handed the pool stick to Smithers. I noticed Blunt's wine glass was half empty now. Smithers was about to make a shot when Blunt bumped him. The ball missed by a long shot. Smithers glared at him, but handed the pool stick over. Blunt went to make a shot. Suddenly, his expression turned to panic, and he whacked the ball. The ball flew up, hitting Adair in the forehead.

"OW!" Adair yelped. Smithers laughed. Blunt shook his head, confused.

"Nice, Alan," Smithers snickered. Blunt realized what had happened.

"Oh! Whoops. Sorry."

"Drunken 81tch," Adair mumbled. Blunt gave a guilty smile.

"I'm pretty sure it's my shot." Blunt handed the pool stick to Adair and took another sip of wine. Adair glared at this. Smithers laughed. I couldn't help to give a quiet chuckled. Man! I _**needed**_ to get closer. I quickly stepped out from under the table and crawled over to one closer to the pool table. Right as I was about to duck behind the table I felt uneasy. Blunt had spotted me. I quickly ducked behind the table.

"What the?" Blunt muttered. Adair looked up from his good shot.

"What?"

"I thought I just saw Alex."

"Alex?" Smithers sounded troubled.

"You're drunk, Blunt. You're seeing things." Blunt didn't seem too sure.

"But-"

"Forget about it." Adair took another shot. I took this as my cue to leave. I made sure Blunt wasn't watching and slid out from under the table. I quickly made my way to the front door. A guard was standing there.

"And where do you think you're going?" I noticed Tom. He gave me a sorry smile. Uh-ho. I backed away some. The guard was about to grab me, when backed kicked him. His eyes grew wide and he crippled to the floor. I grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled him out of the club. We got on our bikes and rode off.

I looked over my notes amusingly. I had written down a ton of stuff from last night. I was sitting in MI6's kitchen. I heard the elevator and stuffed my notes away. Smithers walked in.

"Hey, Smithers!" He looked troubled. I gave him a confused look.

"Hey, Alex."

"What's wrong?" he looked at me sadly.

"You didn't go to the club I told you about last night, did you?" Uh-ho.

"No, why?" Smithers was the last person I wanted to lie to, but what choice did I have? He lightened up.

"Just wondering."

**A drunken Blunt. (I couldn't resist.) Just thought I'd show a different side of him. Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought! (Constructive critisicim only please.)**


	7. Epilogue

**Another cliffhanger! :)**

**Epilogue**

I sat on the couch silently. The TV was on, but it was on mute. I felt bad having to lie to Smithers like that. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alex!" It was Tom.

"Oh! Hey, Tom. What's up?"

"So, see you at school tomorrow."

"Huh?" What did that mean?

"You're ten day suspension is up." I gasped. I had completely lost track!

"Oh! Right!"

"You forgot!?" Tom laughed.

"Whoops. Ya. Thanks for reminding me. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I laid back on the couch. I sighed. Here we go again.

**This Story Continues in ****Alex's Mission: Complete**

**Yep, you have to wait again. I plan to have more Blunt in the next one. I finally thought of an ending and I think you'll be happy with it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Do to the lack of reviews. (the 0 out 200 something.) i will NOT put up the next story until i have at least... 4 (yes, let's go with that) reviews. I need to know you are still interested in what's happening.**

**Sincerally,**

**WI9**


End file.
